


Do or Die

by loochskywalker



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humiliation kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, an egregious amount of american iconography, i really don't like america that much but Charlie probably does, kind of, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: Brandon isn’t a beggar though. He’s a good boy. He’s a nice, innocent, good ol’ American boy. He’s blue eyes and blueberry pie.





	Do or Die

**Author's Note:**

> This started from the prompt: morning kisses that turn into more. So yeah i was inspired basically. I really like this ship so expect more to be written for it. and yeah again, just porn, this is just porn. But also, a lot of fluff. Listen they love each other.
> 
> be warned that someone wanted me to tag this dubious consent. i do not belive its there but be careful.

At the rink Brandon gives all of his attention to Chara, discussing plays with him and asking him questions about the way Brandon should move his body. He’s so serious, and intense, so ready to learn and to get better. It’s charming, in it’s own way, but Charlie still prefers mornings like this, when he gets all of Brandon’s attention to himself in the comfort of their own bed. 

Brandon’s a big kid, but in the morning he melts at the drop of a hat. Charlie will wake him up early some days, just because he can, just because he likes that Brandon lets him. He lets out a small whine and rubs at his eyes, but he always blinks them open and he always smiles at Charlie. It may be a little greedy, but knowing that the first thing Brandon does when he wakes up is smile at  _ him _ , there’s nothing like it and Charlie wants to do it again and again. 

And how do you not kiss Brandon after he gives you a small, sleepy smile? How do you not want to wrap him up and steal him from the world when you poke his nose and he looks at you like you’re the world? How do you not know you hit the fucking jackpot when your boyfriend checks his phone and realizes he had another hour to sleep before his alarm went off, and he doesn’t even huff at you? 

Charlie just...really likes this kid. 

Before practices he’ll kiss Brandon until he fully wakes up, until they have to get ready to go out. But sometimes, sometimes they don’t have anywhere to be. And when they don’t have anywhere to be, you can bet Charlie takes full advantage of it. 

Brandon’s body is big enough that when Charlie rolls over on top of him he feels like there’s another bed below him. But even with his size, he still seems scrawny, all that muscle not dense like it is with most hockey players, but stretched out to fill all 6 feet 5 inches of him. It leaves him huge but delicate, intimidating but pretty. And it leaves Charlie wanting more.

He pushes at Brandon, gets his tongue in his mouth before Brandon even fully wakes up, making him moan, caught off guard. Surprising Brandon is fucking intoxicating so Charlie pushes, and he pushes, biting at Brandon’s mouth and neck, pressing against his bare chest and stroking his thumb over one of Brandon’s nipples. When Brandon trembles under Charlie like this, he can feel it everywhere and it makes him feel powerful and in charge. So Charlie can’t stop himself from pushing farther, getting a hand down between them and rubbing at Brandon’s abs and hips, waiting for him to beg.

Brandon isn’t a beggar though. He’s a good boy. He’s a nice, innocent, good ol’ American boy. He’s blue eyes and blueberry pie. He’s afternoons fishing and soft crooning country music. He’s trucks and dirt roads and bonfires. fireworks and the sound of the ocean at night. sand dunes on the cape and boulevards in LA. Hurricanes and blizzards and tornadoes and earthquakes. rainy springs and crisp winters. powerful rivers that cut mountains and leaf piles in front yards. Brandon doesn’t beg to get fucked, he shudders and whimpers and says he just wants Charlie close. 

And every time Brandon says that, every time he lets out soft breaths that skate along Charlie’s chest, he feels it. Feels the way he wants to fuck Brandon up so hard. Feels how badly he wants to break Brandon, how maybe Brandon is too good to beg, to be fucked, but by the time Charlie’s done with him he won’t be able to stop. 

 

He hasn’t gotten Brandon begging yet, but Charlie is determined. It’s good to have goals in life. And Charlie wonders how many people see Brandon, when they’re out at clubs or restaurants, who think ‘wow I’d love to make him cry.’ He wonders how many people see him, with his legs that go on forever, and his gentle smile and think they just want to leave him bruised and red and wanting more. Charlie’s not jealous, not really. He trusts Brandon to not hurt him, trusts Brandon to make the right decision. But maybe he’s a little possessive. Because even though he has no interest in being outed, he fucking loves catching people staring at Brandon and sneaking an arm around Brandon’s waist, so only they can see it. When he does, Brandon will turn to him and give him a coy smile, and Charlie will just smirk back. 

 

Because Brandon doesn’t know that people stare at him. He’s polite and he expects everyone else to be polite. He wears tight jeans and bends over and doesn’t even think to be ashamed about it because he doesn’t look when other people bend over. He pouts and wets his lips and wraps them around straws while making eye contact because he doesn’t think about fucking people’s faces when they do that to him. Brandon thinks Charlie is weird when he catches him staring as Brandon stretches, because he doesn’t look but Charlie does, Charlie loves looking.

 

So that’s why Charlie likes burying his fingers in Brandon’s body, just minutes after shaking him out of his sleep. He loves to start with two fingers, slow but sudden, to watch the way Brandon’s mouth drops open and his breathing gets harsh. It surprises him every time but when he’s half asleep, when he’s still hazy, he furrows his brow too and clenches his hands into fists where they lay over his chest. 

 

He lets Charlie manipulate his body, pushing a leg up and out of the way so he can watch the way his fingers move in and out of Brandon’s body, catching and pulling at the rim, getting lube everywhere. It’s fucking obscene. And he tells Brandon so.

 

“How are you always so tight?” Charlie asks, “you love this, you let me fuck you whenever I want it, you should be used to this by now.” 

 

Brandon doesn’t answer, keeps his eyes clenched.

 

“Maybe I’m not fucking you enough.” Charlie punctuates this with a crook of his fingers right in Brandon’s prostate, making him whimper. “I think you would like that,” Charlie says, rubbing right over it, making him tremble, “just keep you in here so I can fuck you all day. Get something to fill you up when I’m done. God, you don’t even know all the things I want to do to you, huh? Never even thought of using a dildo, have you? Well I’d get you two. One for your ass, one for your mouth, so you don’t have to be empty. Do you like the sound of that?”

 

Brandon still doesn’t answer but Charlie sees the flush in his cheeks, the way he swallows. God, it’d probably feel so good around his dick right now, getting his dick in there.

 

He doesn’t though. He’s on a mission. 

 

“Too bad we’re hockey players, huh? You could make this your full time job, did you know that? Do you know how many people would line up just to fuck you? How many people would die to see you like this? Everyone thinks you’re so hot Brandon, most people have never even seen a guy like you at all. You’re so tall and so fucking  _ pretty _ .” Charlie has moved up to full on finger fucking him now, punching small, cut off moans out of Brandon’s throat. “But they don’t even know how pretty you get, they don’t know how pretty you are when you’re stuffed full and your eyes are watering. People already want to fuck you and that’s before they see how filthy you can be.”

 

“O-...Only” Brandon tries, in his deep husky voice.

 

“What was that?” Charlie asks, he leans down a little, “c’mon Brandon, speak up.”

 

“That’s only you, fuck” Brandon gasps, “No one’s ever made me feel this way. Made me feel so crazy, made me feel so… “

 

“What?” Charlie demands, greedy.

 

“Made me feel so safe” Brandon bites out, opening his eyes. 

 

“That’s right babe” Charlie says, his chest blooming and heart opening, “god, nothing’s happening to you when I’m here.” He promises. And he means it. His little piece of the American flag is staying folded up and stored away, so nothing can tatter it or step on it. Brandon knows that. Charlie won’t let him forget it.

 

Brandon opens his legs so nicely for Charlie. He lets Charlie press his hands into Brandon’s thighs and spread them, so Charlie can see his hard dick, and the vulnerable insides of his thighs. Charlie leans down and bites his thigh where the skin is thinnest so he can feel the way Brandon’s muscles tense, keeping his legs in the air. He wraps his arms around them and runs his tongue up Brandon’s cock, licking the head and sucking on it lightly, tasting the precum that’s building up there. Brandon’s shaking, and when his hands come down to help hold his thighs up Charlie leans down to lick at his hole, get him really shaking. 

 

Brandon’s not very loud in bed, but he doesn’t hide his pleasure either. His breathing gets hitched and shallow and harsh. It gets caught and fucked up and out of rhythm. He sounds shocked, which is what Charlie loves about him. 

 

One of these days Charlie is going to fuck Brandon with his tongue, get his fingers in Brandon’s hole and split him open, eat him out like he fucking deserves, like the feast he is. For right now though, Charlie just teases around the rim to get him heated, to make his breathing a little worse off. 

 

And they really should use a condom, they still have them, and Brandon usually insists. But Charlie loves the way his cum drips out of Brandon, and if he promises to clean Brandon up afterwards, Brandon will usually let him. He still asks though, still waits to get the go ahead before he pushes the head of his dick in.

 

Charlie watches, rapt, as the head of his cock meets resistance. He can’t help but bite his lip when Brandon’s hole finally gives way, stretching around his cock and overwhelming the compact nerves. Charlie groans as he pushes all the way into Brandon’s tight, hot, body. It feels like seeing god, the deeper Charlie goes the louder the angels sing and he’s ready to devote his whole life to this feeling, to Brandon.

 

When he starts to really build up a rhythm is when Brandon starts to lose it. His cries are soft and gentle like the rest of him, but still so overwhelmed, and high pitched. It’s like his voice just doesn’t go as high as he wants it to, like he’s physically unable to handle how good he feels, how good Charlie is making him feel. And it’s really hard to fuck Brandon like this, slow and steady, but it’s also so fucking worth it. Brandon loves it when he takes it slow, and he clenches around Charlie’s cock whenever he pulls out like he doesn’t want Charlie to leave. It’s so fucking sweet and shining and Charlie has to plunge back in, would do the same even if it wasn’t the best thing his cock has ever felt. 

 

Brandon reaches down and his long arms allow him to pet at his own hole, rub around the base of Charlie’s cock and let out a small whimper. When Charlie looks into his eyes he sees the way they’re a little wet, the way his face is burning red, how he looks like he’s already been taken to the edge and he almost loses it. In these moments he knows, knows that Brandon has never felt anything like this before even though they’ve fucked countless of times. He’s brand new each time, like he’s never going to get used to feeling this fucked up. Charlie isn’t going to find anyone better than him. Ever.

 

He speeds up then, fucks in and out of Brandon at a more powerful pace, really putting his back into it. Hockey players have fantastic core strength and he doesn’t mind showing it off, where it can make Brandon’s eyes roll to the back of his head and grab his dick, panicked. 

 

“One of these days” Charlie says as he swats Brandon’s hand away “I’m going to make you cum without a hand on your cock, just my dick in your ass, make you cry for real.” He starts to stroke Brandon’s cock himself, not even sure if Brandon heard what he said. But it’s fine. Charlie’s not sweating it. He’ll still do it one day. Maybe next offseason, maybe during the bye week, maybe some random Monday night when Brandon can barely move but he still wants Charlie to fuck him  _ so bad _ . 

 

When Brandon cums Charlie doesn’t know where to look. The way his hole clenches on around Charlie, the way his own cock messes his chest up, spraying cum over Charlie’s hands and along his abs, or the way his face shatters. His eyes roll back before he shuts them tight, his mouth open on a silent cry. Charlie can’t stop himself. He leans down and kisses Brandon hard, tasting how useless he is after cumming. 

 

He lets out painful little whimpers as Charlie fucks him harder; with the new angle and his over sensitive prostate, Charlie is probably  _ torturing _ him right now. But he can’t be bothered. Brandon still feels so good, still takes it so good, still sounds  _ so good _ . When he finally cums in Brandon he pulls out and puts his tongue back to work, licking him as clean as he can get him. Brandon’s hands come down and grip Charlie’s hair, one pulling him away and one pushing him closer. Charlie lets him, because Brandon could do whatever he wanted for the rest of his life, Charlie would give him the world. He licks up Brandon’s cock, just a little, before kissing him again.

 

Brandon wraps his arms around Charlie’s shoulders and sighs into his mouth, kissing him back like he can’t get enough. It’s still so gentle, still so Brandon, like Charlie isn’t kissing him with the mouth he used to rim him and suck his dick. Because Brandon doesn’t think that way. He doesn’t see Charlie’s mouth and picture cumming on his face, he sees Charlie and wants to kiss him. He doesn’t taste cum in Charlie’s mouth, he tastes safety and closeness and  _ love _ . It would be too much for Charlie, to feel and see that much every time he looked at Brandon, but he thinks that’s what makes them just different enough. 

 

The only country and nation Charlie would die for is Brandon, the only thing he pledges his allegiance to is this pure and sweet boy he’s corrupting day by day. The only anthem he sings is along with Brandon in the car, whatever Brandon decides is on the playlist that night. He’s going to make Brandon beg and cry and cum until he can’t breathe. And in turn Brandon makes him shake, and feel so fucking torn open he’s going to bleed out. For every time he’s shocked Brandon with his dick, every time he’s convinced Brandon to let Charlie take him bareback, Brandon has convinced Charlie right back, to go play mini golf with him and carry his putter, or let him use Charlie as a guinea pig when he wants to try baking. 

 

Brandon’s as American as the USA Hockey jerseys they’ve both worn, and Charlie’s do or die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments they mean the world to me! and if you want to talk to me about this stuff my rpf tumblr is mitchmarnersnohomopillow


End file.
